Formation of electronic components and other conductive paths can be accomplished using a wide variety of known methods. Typical methods for manufacturing printed circuits include print and etch, screen printing, and photoresist methods, e.g., applying photoresist, exposing, and developing. Frequently, these methods involve considerable capital cost and production time. A number of methods have been explored to decrease costs associated with producing electronic components. Some of these methods include using various conventional printing techniques to apply a conductive material, or a precursor thereof, to produce a useful electronic circuit. Yet many of these methods are often unreliable or otherwise undesirable for commercial scale production. For this and other reasons, the need still exists for improved methods of forming conductive paths which have decreased manufacturing costs, allow for a wider variety of substrate materials, and which have improved electron mobility.